


The Pride

by sakuracstark



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Werecat Rodney McKay, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark





	The Pride

“John, you have a new member in your team from request of General O’Neill” Weir says in the meeting of senior staff.

“Who” Ronon asks gruffly, I smirk.

“Me” I say, coming into the room. (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=145401770)

“Who are you?” Teyla asks, I look at Rodney with a smirk.

“Meredith” I say, he grins and runs over, pulling me in a hug.

“Artemis” he gasps, I hide my face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

A throat clears and we pull away from each other hesitantly, he looks me over.

“Does Josh know you're here” he asks, I shake my head, he sighs in admiration. “He’s going to kill me”

“Maybe” I agree, I turn to the others.

“So, does Artemis have a last name” Sheppard asks, I roll my eyes.

“Not really” I breathe out, I look to Weir.

“So, when do I start” I ask flippantly, Rodney leans into me and snorts in amusement, closing his eyes and resting his head near my neck.

“Tomorrow you are going to do trading with a peaceful people” she says, I nod and unconsciously start petting Rodney’s hair.

“Do they know” I ask quietly, he shakes his head and I sigh.

A few moments later the meetings over and I let Rodney lead me to his room, we cuddle up and watch each other for a few moments.

“I’m glad you’re here” he finally says, I smile.

“I’d hope so, traveling across a fucking galaxy to get to you” I say teasingly, he rolls his eyes playfully and we move closer, falling asleep in a few moments


End file.
